Together At Last
by Chelsea Dispari Malfoy
Summary: Story around King Roan and Queen Chelsea. They havn't seen eachother in 4 months, will they get together in the end?
1. The Start

I don't own Roan or any other character from Grandia II. I do own Chelsea and Ferris, and I will own Tim when he comes in.

* * *

Chelsea retreated to her throne. She'd had a hard day with some monsters in the kingdom, and preparing for the carnival the next day. The carnival folk were Gonzola, Paella, Risotto and Carpaccio who all came from Cyrum Kingdom. She didn't know how she could face them, thinking of Cyrum made her think of Roan. She had left him 4 months ago, they both had to go back to there own kingdoms, being the King and Queen. She reached her hand into her pocket and clutched a necklace, it was one that Roan gave her before they separated. Tears began to swell in her eyes, as she wished that she'd told him how she felt about him. Maybe it would all be different now, they could of been together, or the Kingdoms could of joined together. Ferris walked into the common room, he was Chelseas loyalist guard.

"Everything alright, your majesty? You seem down about something". Ferris approached Chelsea.

"I'm alright Ferris." She looked up and gave a weak smile, tears still in her eyes. "I'll be fine, I just need to sort my thoughts through." A tear rolled down her cheek and she placed her head in her hands.

"Oh, well I'll be on my way then." Ferris gave a bow, then walked towards the door, he opened the door and walked through.

"Ferris, wait!" Chelsea stood up and ran towards Ferris. Ferris turned and closed the door. "Ferris, you have to help me."

* * *

Roan wasn't holding up that good either. He didn't cry like Chelsea did, people will think he was weak. Instead he became less talkative, and lost his appetite. The necklace he gave Chelsea was part of a set, one saying 'best' and one saying 'friends' and when they joined they formed a heart shape. Roan pulled his half of the necklace from around his neck and looked at it, he had the side that said 'friends'.

"Looks like that's all we'll be.. Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance?" Roan pushed his head back the chair and looked up, the ceiling was decorated with the battle of good and evil. He thought of Ryudo and all the other friends he had made on his adventure with them, they were his first real friends.

"Mareg, I know your up there.. Give me strength, Buddy.."

* * *

"Ferris, you have a family, right? So, you know what it feels like to be in love?" Chelsea blushed at the question, but managed to look up at Ferris who was sitting across the table from her.

"Your Highness, you have to understand. Love is a funny thing.. It comes in many forms, and most of the time it causes pain too."

"So I noticed.." Chelsea looked down, then rested her head into her hands. "But, what if you love somebody and they are completly oblivious to it?"

"Please, tell me who this person is so I am able to assist you farther." Ferris placed his hand onto Chelseas to re-assure her. "Chelsea, You know you can trust me and that I am here for you, Ok?"

Chelsea gave a weak smile. "Ok, It's Roan. The King of Cyrum, can you remember him?"

"No, Can't recall him. But aren't some circus folk coming from there tomorrow at the carnival? Maybe they could pass on a message?"

"Not just a message..."

* * *

_Chappie 1 done! What does Chelsea have in mind? How will Gonzola and co. help her and Roan get together? Find out next Chapter!_


	2. The Plan

_It's the day of the carnival! What does Chelsea have to announce to Nebulous city?_

* * *

Day of the Carnival! Most of Nebulous City and many tourists are all gathered inside a large tent to watch the act. Chelsea, Ferris and her good friend Tim were all sat in a stand above the crowd. Just before the act begins, chelsea walks backstage to 'encourage' the Carnival Folk.

"So, Gonzolla, is that alright with you?" Chelsea whispered to Gonzolla backstage just before the act began.

"Of course, anything for a friend of Roans. So we'll see you after the show?"

"Yeah, one more thing, Is it alright if my friend...?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

"Great! Thanks a million!" Chelsea hugged Gonzola then ran back up to her stand. She spoke to Tim when she got there.

"So, Tim. You coming at the end?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Tim, being an Automata, still didn't understand many things.

"Tim, Call me Chelsea!" She turned around to Ferris "And you Ferris! Stop with the 'Your Majesty', will ya?" Chelsea slouched back in her seat.

"So, you seem alot more like yourself Chelsea." Ferris exclaimed. "They delivering the message for you?"

"You'll see Ferris, You'll see."

* * *

The act lasted 2 hours, consisting of Knife Acts, Tight Rope, Uni-cycling and lots of others! At the end Chelsea stood up to make her speech.

"I must thank this wonderful act for travelling to us from Cyrum Kingdom, which some of you may know is a good week's walk away. But today, these people are not the only ones leaving for Cyrum Kingdom. Tonight, Me and Tim will be travelling with them."

Ferris was shocked. He thought she was only going to send a message to Roan, not go and see him! But, he understood how she felt about him so he allowed her to go.

"While I am gone, I will be leaving my trusting friend in charge.. Ferris! When I leave, you are to look after this Kingdom for me! You always give me good advice on what I should do, it's only right you get your time. Once again let us give the Circus one last applause!"

The crowd went wild once again. Chelsea and Tim both gathered there stuff and headed towards the door on there stand. Ferris was too shocked to talk, as he was in charge of Nebulous City, but just as Chelsea was about to leave Ferris ran up behind her.

"Your Majesty.. I mean, Chelsea. Good luck!" Ferris smiled and gave Chelsea a hug, Chelsea hugged him back. "Go get him, Girl!"

* * *

_A short chapter, but it got the message across. Keep Reading peoples!_


End file.
